


Compromise

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm a wedding planner and you're a funeral director" AU prompt that an anon on tumblr gave me for femslash february</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this, whoever suggested this!

            They had only met because they had tried to plan their events on the same day, at the same time, and at the exact same small church in the middle of Ohio. Beca had been trying to plan a wedding for a couple, for what would be only her third time planning a wedding, and Chloe had been trying to plan the funeral for a rich family that she had told them would help them feel as if their now deceased loved one was truly at rest. The church had called both of them together for a quick meeting to tell them about the mistake they had made in the scheduling, and both of them were standing with arms crossed and looks of irritation on their face.

            “You said I could hold the wedding here and it would be no problem,” Beca huffed, barely above a whisper, though every word sounding intimidating.

            “And you said the funeral would be fine to go on here when I called yesterday,” Chloe stated with a sigh. She knew it wasn’t this woman’s fault, she had just wanted to plan a wedding, but she still couldn’t help being at least a bit mad with her.

            “Well, I’m truly and deeply sorry for the bad scheduling. It was our fault for not realizing that your funeral was going to be on the same day of an already planned wedding. I hope you can work this out amongst yourselves,” the person who owned the church told the both of them before leaving the situation that was more tension-filled by the second.

            Beca curled her hands into tight fists, trying to calm her anger before talking to the other woman still in the room. She hoped her temper wasn’t as fiery as her hair was. She took a few deep breaths, already knowing there was a good chance she would have to tell her clients that the wedding would have to be later than the day than expected, and that she would probably get paid a bit less because of it. However, Beca did have to admit to herself that it was much harder to reschedule a funeral than to reschedule a wedding a few hours later, even if she would prefer neither of them having to reschedule anything. She would probably have to book somebody else for the music, pay the catering services a bit more for the abrupt change in time, and a million other things it seemed like. To say she was stressed was an understatement.

            Beca noticed tears rolling down the other woman’s face and she let out a long sigh while rolling her eyes. She tried to ignore the other woman as much as she could, knowing that if she kept watching her cry, that she would probably even help her plan the funeral, which she had exactly zero time for at the moment. So instead, she pulled out her cell phone to call the bride to tell her that the wedding would have to be planned for a different time.

            “Hey there! Listen, I know your wedding was supposed to be at noon, but the church screwed up big time and let this other woman plan a funeral over our time spot, so now we have a huge problem,” Beca told the woman, cringing as she finished out the sentence.

            “Are you serious? We’ve had this wedding planned for months now! We’ve already told all our friends and family that it would be at noon and now you’re telling me it won’t be?” The bride responded, stressed out and angered by what had happened.

            “I think I can still pull it off on the same day, but yeah, we’re definitely going to have to change the time,” Beca responded as professionally as possible. The first two weddings she had planned had gone over smoothly, the only real problem was that for her first one the catering company had showed up half an hour late, but besides that they had went really well. Of course now, when she was starting to get more clients, is when this happened.

            “What time exactly? Because we have family members catching flights back at about eight that night and I would hate to tell them they have to reschedule their flights,” The bride explained while trying not to throw her phone across the room in annoyance.

            “I’ll call you back in five minutes, I have to talk to this other woman to figure it out,” Beca said to her while hanging up her phone and turning to face the woman, who now had snot on the top of her shirt and red rings around her eyes.

            “What time will the funeral be over?” She demanded, not particularly wanting to talk to her for long.

            “Probably about two at the latest,” She mumbled, “I’m so sorry I had to make you reschedule your wedding,” Chloe said softly.

            “It’s this damn churches fault,” Beca spat out, “They’re the idiots for not looking at the fucking schedule and still deciding that it would be perfectly fine to schedule a wedding at the same time,” She finished while scrunching up her face in irritation.

            She called the bride back and told her she could have the wedding at 2:30, and the bride reluctantly agreed that it would be an acceptable time.

            “Well, the bride is pissed but she said 2:30 would be an okay time for her wedding,” Beca informed the other woman, “By the way, my name’s Beca. If you have any friends that need their weddings planned, well, I exist.”

            “I’m Chloe,” She said, finally a bit more at ease now that she knew the funeral wouldn’t have to be rescheduled, “And well, it sounds morbid, but if you ever know somebody that needs a funeral planned, they can call me,” She told her while exhaling air through her nose, the closest thing she had to a laugh all day.

            “Nice to be formally introduced,” Beca said while holding out her hand for Chloe to shake. As they shook hands, Beca noticed that Chloe’s hands were really warm. She thought it was a nice contrast to her usually icicle cold hands, “Well, I think I’m going to go to the library so I can get some peace and quiet while trying to reschedule this wedding. Oh, and, here’s my business card. Obviously you don’t have to spread the word around, but after this disaster of a wedding, it’s going to be hard to get more business, you know?”

            “I’m a funeral director. Trust me, I know how hard clients can be to come by,” Chloe responded while rolling her eyes, “And yes, I’ll try to spread the word around for you.”

            “Thanks! Well, I’m going to go, but if you ever want to meet up or anything, you also now know how to contact me,” Beca walked towards the church door and shouted a quick goodbye before getting in her car to drive to the library.

            After hours upon hours of calling people from the back corner of the huge library, she realized she was going to need coffee if she was going to stay awake for that night. She drove to Starbucks and to her surprise saw Chloe in line. After they both got their respective cups of coffee, Chloe getting a green tea frappucino, Beca a vanilla latte, Beca slowly approached Chloe and sat at the table next to her, not wanting to weird her out too much after what they had been through today, but also showing that she was fine with them talking if Chloe wanted to. After about ten minutes of silence, Chloe turned to give Beca a small smile.

            “Thank you for what you did today, it really means a lot to me,” She told her softly, voice just barely above a whisper.

            “Hey, I mean, I figure you only have a limited amount of time to plan a funeral,” Beca shrugged, “although I guess in some cases you could say the same for weddings. I mean hey, people divorce so quick these days,” She commented. Chloe motioned for her to sit across from her at her small table, and Beca did.

            “Sorry for seeming mad at you early, it was just a lot of stress,” Beca apologized.

            “It’s fine, I mean, I was pretty stressed out too if we’re being honest here,” Chloe accepted the apology easily, knowing that Beca really meant it. Chloe figured if Beca had the guts to actually apologize for her behavior, then she was most likely a fairly good woman.

            “Well, I’m finished with my coffee, and I’m pretty sure you are too,” Beca said, pointing towards how empty Chloe’s cup was.

            “Uh, yeah, I guess so. It was nice getting to see you again, though,” Chloe said with an awkward laugh that reeked of nervousness that Beca couldn’t figure out the reason behind. “I’d like to hang out with you more actually, if that’s alright with you. I know we just met, but you seem… nice.”

            “I think I’d like that a lot,” Beca smiled. They agreed to hang out that next weekend, after both the wedding and funeral were done and over with, and exchanged personal phone numbers before they both left to their apartments they resided in.

            Chloe showed up at Beca’s house a week later in sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt with her hair down and messy, not feeling like trying to style her natural curls that day. She rang the buzzer to get into the apartment, and Beca was certain that was the quickest she had ever let anybody into her apartment, besides maybe the one time where she had let the UPS guy in when he was delivering a brand new pair of expensive headphones to her. Still, this time she was way more excited to actually answer the door. Beca glanced at the outfit Chloe was wearing, and smirked. _Well, looks like she really does know how to relax._ They had been texting occasionally throughout the past week, and by texts alone Beca figured out Chloe was not a very relaxed person, and made a personal bet that Chloe would come over in jeans and a cute blouse. She had proved her wrong.

            “Hey, Beca!” Chloe exclaimed in joy, leaning into give Beca a quick hug before stepping into the mess that was Beca’s apartment. Dirty clothing was all thrown in a corner of her room, the dishes obviously hadn’t been done in at least three days, and the garbage can was filled to the top, although there were still a few pieces of trash lying around, such as smoothies from McDonald’s and wrappers from bags of candy. Chloe couldn’t blame her for not cleaning her apartment recently since she herself hadn’t even had the time. They had both been way too stressed out and busy in the past week, and now Chloe was excited to finally just relax and sit down on Beca’s comfortable, plush couch. The scent of peaches filled the room a few minutes after Beca lit a candle, and Beca decided to change into pajamas as well, figuring that it would also help relax her. As Beca walked back into the living room in a tank top and short shorts with her hair in a loose ponytail, Chloe had to keep her jaw from dropping. She looked gorgeous, and the few wisps of silky brown hair not in the ponytail only served to make her look even more laidback and attractive. She plopped down next to her on the couch and swung her legs over Chloe’s lap, clearly not caring too much about personal space. Chloe didn’t mind at all.

            “So, what do you want to watch? I’ve got a few movies in my bedroom, and well, obviously I have Netflix, so anything on there is also game,” Beca said to her.

            “I’m fine with whatever you want to watch,” Chloe replied.

            “You’re the guest, so you should totally pick,” Beca teased.           

            “Well, you’re the one who lives here, so I say you should pick for the both of us,” Chloe retorted, enjoying their small debate.

            “But I’ve already seen tons of movies, so I say you pick one so that way I hopefully won’t have seen it,” Beca responded.

            “Yes, but what if I pick a movie both of us already have seen? Then what?” Chloe said back.

            “Okay, you’ve got me there. I guess you’ll just have to pick the movie then,” Beca put her hands up in surrender, although Chloe picked up quickly that the surrender didn’t actually exist.

            “I guess you’ll just have to make me,” Chloe raised one eyebrow and smirked while quickly licking her lips. She couldn’t help the glance she snuck at Beca’s lips, and wondered if Beca had noticed just how much she had been flirting with her this past week. Almost everything they texted had some sort of double meaning, and she had kept sending her winky face emojis, but she knew that everything was different in person and thought maybe she had just misinterpreted some cues or something. That was of course, until Beca got within about half a foot of her face and stared into Chloe’s eyes, deciding that the color of her eyes was the prettiest color she had seen in her whole entire life.

            “Will this make you?” Beca asked before leaning into softly press a kiss to Chloe’s lips, pulling away fast in case Chloe really didn’t want this, although Beca was fairly certain that she did. She was proved right as Chloe leaned back in for another kiss, the taste of her cherry chapstick sweet as could be. Beca started lightly running her fingers through Chloe’s red-orange locks of hair, loving the way her curls felt in the spaces between her fingers. Chloe kept smiling into their kiss, happy that amidst all the stress and crying, at least one truly joyous thing had happened to her in the past week. Beca relaxed into the kiss, leaning in closer to Chloe, wrapping one arm loosely around her waist as she was gently pushed down onto the couch, Chloe now on top of her. Beca had never been more thankful in her life than she was now for deciding to buy a huge and comfortable couch. Beca pulled Chloe down closer to her as she pressed deeper into the kiss, the scent of the peach candle still pervasive throughout the room, making the kiss seem all the better. Chloe tugged on Beca’s lip lightly, causing Beca to start softly moaning and running her nails up Chloe’s back instead of through her hair. Sadly, their kiss was cut short by Beca’s cat jumping on top of Chloe’s back, causing both of them to start laughing loudly as they pulled away from the kiss.

            “Damn cat, always ruining the moment,” Beca commented with a small grin still on her face. She couldn’t even bring herself to get angry in the slightest, especially not with Chloe still lying on top of her.

            “So, I guess this means I have to choose the movie now, doesn’t it?” Chloe asked.

            “Well, I mean, we really don’t have to even watch a movie anymore if you don’t want to. Or we could just move to my bedroom and maybe watch it in there, or not,” Beca said suggestively, causing both of them to continue laughing, both of them agreeing Beca was not at all smooth at flirting.

            “Sounds good with me,” Chloe shrugged as she got off of Beca as they took the few steps into her bedroom. Both of them decided, however, that just cuddling next to each other with a blanket on top of them was just fine. It had been a long week for them, and dozing off to sleep together, arms wrapped around each other, was pretty much the best thing either of them could’ve asked for.


End file.
